


Birthday Wishes

by AlexusOnFire



Category: Chilling Adventures of Sabrina (TV 2018)
Genre: F/F, I just wanted a nice threesome okay, Masturbation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Strap-Ons, This doesn't technically fit the promot don't @ me, Threesome - F/F/F, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-06
Updated: 2020-12-06
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:16:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 868
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27912130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlexusOnFire/pseuds/AlexusOnFire
Summary: Mary gets exactly what she wished for on her birthday.For the Marithember 2020 ChallengePrompt - Holiday
Relationships: Marith/you, MarithxReader, Mary Wardwell | Madam Satan | Lilith/Original Mary Wardwell, Mary Wardwell | Madam Satan | Lilith/Reader, Original Mary Wardwell/Reader
Comments: 5
Kudos: 50
Collections: Marithember2020





	Birthday Wishes

Out of all the sights you’d seen in your life, this one was easily one of your favorites. Mary was bare and spread underneath you, her chest rising and falling in a panting motion as she clutched your upper arms and rolled her hips up to meet yours, silently asking for more. A quick graze of your teeth along her collarbone elicited a moan, her grip tightening as you slid the silicone apparatus attached between your thighs along her slit.

“Y/N, I can't… _please…_ ”

You chuckled, reaching down to press two fingers firmly to her clit, keeping still to further tease. You loved it when she begged, knew just where to touch and when to pull back to turn her into a stuttering mess.

‘I need you to be a little more specific, my love…” you said, voice low in her ear. A whine, another buck from her hips to try and get some pressure where she needed it most; she was already so far gone. She had just opened her mouth when you heard the bedroom door slowly creak open, you both turning your heads to see Lilith leaning against the doorway with a smirk on her face.

‘I thought I heard something naughty going on in here,” she said, her eyes darkening as she took in the scene before her. Mary, nearly trembling with need, slowly stretched her arm out towards Lilith; the first witch merely shook her head, instead moving to grab the vanity stool, bringing it to the side of the bed closest to Mary’s head. 

“As… _enticing_ as that offer is, I think I’ll simply watch for now.”

She leaned forward, her elbows sinking into the mattress, and gave you a small nod, a wicked grin on her lips. You giggled, reaching down to line the toy up and placed a soft kiss on Mary's neck as you adjusted your position. Mary grasped Lilith’s hand in her left and yours in her right, steadying herself as she took a few deep, even breaths. You took a moment to gaze at her, lips parted and swollen, pupils blown wide, her bangs pushed back and slightly frizzy. God she was stunning.

"Okay?" you asked softly. Mary nodded frantically, a small whine escaping her throat as she shifted restlessly underneath you.

"Yes. Yes I'm ready."

A deep chuckle from Lilith pulled you from your reverie, and she winked at you before she ducked her head to whisper in Mary's ear.

"Now, now, what do we say, Mary?"

" _Please…_ " Mary begged, sounding as though she were on the verge of tears. Not wishing to tip Mary too far over the edge, you slowly pushed into her, sheathing the toy fully inside her; she moaned loudly, her back arching off the mattress. You rocked into her gently at first, giving her time to adjust to the stretch until she let out a low groan, snapping her hips up to demand a faster pace. You didn't need to be told twice. High pitched whimpers filled the air as you thrust into her, her hand tightening almost painfully around yours.

“That’s it dearest, you take it like such a good girl…” Lilith crooned, her free hand snaking down between her own thighs. You watched as she hitched the hem of her dress up, running her fingers along her skin before dipping them further down to push her underwear aside and coat them in her own wetness. You groaned when she curled them inside herself, the sight alone nearly making you come right then and there, and you faltered for a moment before regaining your pace. Lilith locked eyes with you, her face twitching in pleasure, and you felt your body tighten as she quietly moaned your name. Emboldened, you tilted your hips slightly, angling inside Mary just so that had her crying out.

"You look so beautiful when you're being fucked Mary," Lilith whispered, her voice becoming more strained under her own ministrations. Mary could only mumble incoherently in return, the praise and rough fucking making her legs shake. Lilith's breathing became shallower, her eyes fluttering as she rocked forwards into her palm; you knew they were both close. Watching Lilith carefully, you brought your fingers back down to Mary's clit and matched your pace with Lilith's, and after a few firm swipes and well timed thrusts you felt pride swell in your chest as they both arched at the same time, their loud cries of ecstasy echoing off the walls. 

Once both Lilith and Mary fell slack, you carefully pulled the toy from Mary and made to retreat, but Lilith tsked and stood, somewhat unsteadily, in front of you.

"Not so fast," she said, wiggling her glistening fingers in front of your face. You felt a blush stain your cheeks as you tilted forward and took them in your mouth, eagerly licking them clean. Lilith hummed as you finished, and you gave one final swipe with your tongue before smiling down at Mary, who was still recovering. Lilith sat beside her and placed a few tender kisses along her hairline, softly stroking her cheek as you leaned back to undo the straps around your hips.

“Happy Birthday, Mary.”


End file.
